Raging Forces
by Megan May
Summary: This is my first KyoyaXoc. A New Years oneshot. Kyoya has been watching her, keeping tabs so to speak but what he doesn't know is that she has too.


**Yay New years one-shots! Allrighty so I don't own HSHC!**

_Raging Forces _

She was in my class. I never spoke to her though. She wasn't the fangirl type. Maybe that's why she interested me so very much. Allison Iris Milika. Alice.

She was tall and absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. Her glossy red hair flooded down to her knees, yes her knees. It wasn't an orangey-ginger color either. It was the color of blood from a freshly sliced wound. To make things more interesting was that that was her natural color. Her eyes were the lightest of all hazels. The very sight of them made my heart do a sort of skipping maneuver.

Her looks weren't the only thing that captivated me. She had a personality I would never understand. She was generally quiet but _never_ shy. If asked to stand up in front of the class completely nude I believe she would without the slightest hint of blush. She was kind to everyone weather she hated them or not. And when you spoke to her she looked you directly in the eyes. All day during class she would draw on her notebooks. The doodles usually consisted of faces or bubbled letters.

Her one and only hobby was singing. She had a voice that could put angels to shame. I had caught her singing to her self as she walked down the halls of Ouran. Her voice rang with such radiance, it made me stop talking and my mouth drop open. Very seldom did I do such a thing. She sang in what I knew was Latin. Her words roughly translated to, "I will not let the raging forces of love hold me back nor will I ever wish to see your smiling face." Her voice cut off as soon as she saw me. She blinked a few times, shrugged and walked away as if nothing had happened.

She never visited the host club no matter how much Tamaki tried to win her over with compliments. She would just brush it off murmuring about how she doesn't wish to be pestered with the nonsense of a host club. I found it strange when I realized I desired for her to request me at the Club but never the less, I kept that bit of information to myself.

It was New Years Eve and my father and two older brothers had a business dinner to attend. I wasn't invited but was dragged out to New York City regardless.

I was walking the streets of Times Square when I saw it. A long mane of dark red hair braided down the back of a tall beauty I longed to speak to. Without thinking I began following her. Silently, I strode behind her, refusing to tear my eyes away from her slender figure. I looked her over once. She wore a black dress that fell to her knees and the sleeves opened around her hands. On her feet were black boots with fur around the cuffs at her knees. I followed her into Central Park. It was relatively empty save a few couples walking hand-in-hand.

"I know you've been following me." She murmured, halting.

"My apologies, I didn't wish to disturb you." I said.

She turned, her face scrunched into a grimace. Then her eyes met mine. "Kyoya." She breathed, her grimace melting. "You're in New York?"

"I am." I confirmed.

"Shouldn't you be in Japan, with your family?"

"I could ask you the same question."

She smiled. "My family lives here in the city."

I smiled back at her. "My father and brothers are on a business dinner here."

"I see." She turned her back to me and glanced over her shoulder. "Won't you walk with me?"

Without hesitation I walked to her side falling into pace with her. We walked in silence for a while, a question forming in my head.

"Why do you never come to the Host Club?" I murmured.

Her walking stopped and she turned to look at me. Her face had a mask of confusion covering it.

"Because." Was the only word that came from her plump light pink lips.

"Because why?" I pressed, desperately needing to know.

Her eye brows pulled together. "Why is it that I have to answer to you, Kyoya?" Her voice rose in anger, I had never heard her speak this way. It surprised me. My eyebrows rose and I moved my head slightly so that the light from a street light gleamed off of my glasses.

"Its just a question that's been bothering me for some time now. Nothing more." I said pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Ha. Nothing more. Really Kyoya how dumb do you think I am?" She walked up to me, her shoes clicking against the pavemented ground. With these shoes on she was as tall as me. She jabbed my chest with her polished pointer finger. "I see the way you look at me. I watch as you glance at me and then look back down into that black book of yours and scribble every detail you can find about me."

My breathing stopped. How the hell did she know all of this? It was impossible I had never once seen her watch me!

"H-how'd you know?" I stuttered.

"I told you." She said with a smirk. "I _watch_ you." She purred.

I raised on of my eyebrows.

"Just as you keep tabs on me, I keep tabs on you." She murmured. "I _like _you Kyoya. You amuse me." She giggled slightly. "How you never speak to me, never acknowledge me. Its captivated me." Her grin grew wider as did my eyes. "And I know exactly why. I would have never kept mindless notes on you if you never heard me singing that one day." She turned away from me, leaving her back to face me.

"Because I heard you sing?" I asked not sure if I had heard her correctly.

She looked over her shoulder at me. "Yes." She hissed, turning back to me. "The way you looked at me…it _surprised _me. From then on I began paying more attention to you. I realized you were watching me."  
I chuckled to myself. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Ha. Of course." She began pacing. "You want to know why Kyoya? Its because I don't want to get attached. If I did go to the Host Club, even only once, id request you and …id get attached. And I cant let that happen. Because…because." She stopped walking and her hands clenched into fists. She glared at the ground. "Because you live to please _girls _not a girl."

I stayed quiet for a moment, absorbing what she had said. She'd request me? Shed get attached? To me? Her fists began shaking and tiny droplets of water hit the ground.

"I-I do want to go to the Club but…I would become enraged with jealousy as soon as another girl touched you."

All this time, she felt this way and I had only watched over her.

"Allison…" I murmured moving towards her. "You would be _jealous?_" I took her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me. "Alice." I whispered.

Her eyes were red-rimed and her hazily eyes seemed more green then usual.

"Do not cry." I murmured, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Its all I can do." She shuddered beneath my grasp. "I can't have what I want nor can I fight for it. If I do I will become enveloped with jealousy and-"

I cut her off, pressing my lips to hers. Her lips were hesitant at first but then moved with mine with urgency. Her fingers tangled threw my hair and mine gripped at her waist.

"You can have me." I murmured against her lips. "Just never come to the Host Club. That way you wont have to see them crawl all over me. I promise to stay faithful to you and only to speak to the girls at the Host Club."

Her lips collided with mine once more, this time knocking me to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said, attempting to get up, blush tinting her cheeks.

I pulled her back to me. "No problem."

) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

I did exactly as I said I would. I only spoke to the females at the Club and spent anytime I could with Alice. She joined a choir and was praised regularly for her talent.

"Kyoya?" a shrill voice wined, breaking my from my trance.

My eyes fluttered open and Alice's face was blocking my sight.

"Have you been sleeping at night? You've been awfully sleepy for the past couple of days." She wined.

"I'm sorry." I yawned, stretching my limbs.

"Practice is over, Im sorry I kept you waiting." She murmured.

I had gone by the auditorium after the Host Club and sat down in the back to wait for Alice.

"Don't be." I said standing up and pulling her towards me, kissing her quickly.

"Lets go." She murmured, grabbing my hand and leading me out the auditorium doors just like we did everyday since we came back from our New Years vacation.


End file.
